Don't Forget
by SeaPhantom12
Summary: Memories of the past and Love! Kaname   Yuuki.


**Don't Forget**

_**Kaname's P.O.V.**_** Songfic for Vampire Knight (Don't forget by Demi)**

**Did you forget That I was even alive? Did you forget Everything we ever had. Did you forget? Did you forget about me? Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us. But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it. So now I guess, this is where we have to stand. Did you regret ever holding my hand, never again? Please don't forget. Don't forget. We had it all. We were just about to fall even more in love than we were before. I won't forget. I won't forget about us. But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it. Somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it, at all. And at last all the pictures have been burned. And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned. I won't forget. Please don't forget us. But somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song, but you won't sing along. You've forgotten about us.**

She forgot about me, though she's still the same. She's still nice and wants to help, just like before. Now she's out of my life and I can't do anything... Yet. And because she's intimidated by me, I'm limited. When I scare her she looks so cute, she always blushes at me. Why dosen't she trust me?I saved her and I love her, but I can't tell her... Yet. "I'll see you later." Yuuki said to the others. As I walked out I felt more pain. "Yuuki, can I speak toyou right now?" I asked a very sad lookingYuuki. "Yes." I could tell Ruka looked upset but I don't care about her... Only MY Yuuki. She is the onlything I care about and have left in this world. We left and walked around the school grounds in silent. I spoted a nice clearing. "Yuuki, let's stop here...For a bit and talk." I said as we stopped walking. We walked over there and leaned back on atree. I put my arm around Yuuki protectively. She blushed. "Yuuki... Something has beenbothering me. For... Ten years now." "What is it? You can tell me anything. I want to help. Anything... For you... Kaname." Yuuki saidquietly while blushing. "You, Yuuki, forgot about me. And you someone I care about... That breaks my heart. I have neversaid it out loud, but Yuuki... You do know I love you." "Ever since the day you saved me, Kaname, I have loved you. I don'tunderstand how could I have forgoten you... I wouldnever do that and how someone like you likes someone like me. I mean I'mnot the prettiest or smartest. I really don't deserve someone like you..." Yuuki said doing anything not to lookat me. "Yuuki... You are the only thing I truely care about. You don't have to look away, nothing you can do or say willmake me hate you, my feelings for you, Yuuki, will never change. If anything I don't deserve you... Yuuki." Then before she could say anything I kissed her. A very passionate kiss. "Just know I love you and this is for you.." I said as I bit into her neck. "Kaname..." She said before I covered her mouth with my hand. Her blood...I tastes so good. So she does trust and love me. Sadly I had to stop and Yuuki fell asleep. I drank the blood form my hand and kissed my dear Yuuki. I have been waiting to long for this, the day I get to see Yuuki become MINE. "Your my older brother." "Yes, I am, because you belong to me I got to name you. Before I did mom and dad told me something that lead to your name. Mom said that every girl is born a princess. And Dad said that a daughter is as precious as a flower, blossoming in unique beauty and filling hearts with love. Thats why I named you Yuuki, because the day I saw you being born you looked tender, sweet, cute, and fragile." "My love, Kaname... I don't wanna leave your side ever again and I want to protect you as long as I live..." Finally she is the way I want her. She joined the night class as MY queen and I her king. She didn't forget... She never knew... Until now.


End file.
